Blog użytkownika:YuriPee 34/Wpół żywy
}} No hey. One shot napisany dla tych dwóch pań. Tytuł tak w zasadzie nie ma nic wspólnego z one shotem xD Przedstawia beztroskie chwile (oprócz pierwszej) naszej świętej trójcy. Hołp ju endżoj it Jestem wpół żywa w te dni Połowa mnie niszczeje Odłączona i ze straconą wiarą Nic się nie liczy, życie z dnia na dzień -Skąd Ta pewność? - niepewny głos rozległ się w sali donośnym echem, bowiem nie bylo na niej nic prócz kilku desek oraz dwóch postaci. Człowiek do którego skierowane było to pytanie nic nie odpowiedział. Patrzył się tylko pusto w ściane obok. Dziewczyna która zadała to pytanie tylko westchnęła ciężo oraz bez słowa opuściła sale. Na postaci obok mógł być widoczyny cień uśmiechu, który po chwili zamienił sie w grymas bólu. Bólu utraty kogoś bliskiego. Mogę spać przy tobie Dopóki nie otworze oczu Wyczuwam gorzką prawdę Czy moje ciało może znów należeć do ciebie? Trójka młodych nastolatek leżała beztrosko w trawie na jakiejś łące. To był jeden z tych dni w których nie musiały się one niczym przejmować. Z braku większych zajęć wszystkie znalazły się obok siebie patrząc w chmury. Najbardziej ucieszona z tego powodu była ta po prawej. Cieszyła się z tych lekkich chwil i gdyby mogła, nie ruszała się stąd ani na krok. Pozostałe dwie były najwidoczniej zatopione we własnym umyśle . Wszystkie były pochłonięte własnymi myślami. Ale żadna z nich nie chciała się odezwać. Wiedziały bowiem, że było zbędne. Mimo tego, że teoretycznie znały się od niedawna zdążyły wobec siebie nawiązać jakieś szczególne więzi. W wielu przypadkach nie potrzebowały słów, aby pokazać, że po prostu się cieszą z chwili. Po za tym, chyba nawet nie chciały ruszać czymkolwiek, nawet ustami. Było im zbyt dobrze, żeby wykonać jakąkolwiek czynność Pójdę za tobą wszędzie, gdziekolwiek Znajdę cię gdzieś tam Nie przestane szukać dopóki nie zaśniesz przy mnie Wiedziała, że nie ma szans usłyszeć odpowiedź pozytywną na zaproponowane przez nią czynności do zapychania czasu. W Paryżu było zbyt nudno i gorąco żeby znaleźć inteligentną formę rozgrywki. Rudowłosa dziewczyna jednak przechodząc obok pobliskiego przystanku zobaczyła na nim plakat o nowej atrakcji w parku rozrywki w pobliskim mieście. Wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu na myśl, że może iść z dziewczynami się trochę pobawić jak małe dziecko. Mina jej zrzedła, gdy tylko przypomniała, że jest to bynajmniej niemożliwe. Roxy bowiem było to zapewne nie na rękę, a Aurelie zwyczajnie nie chciałaby wydawać kasy na takiego typu rozrywkę. Sende nie mogła się spodziewać tego, że jednak obie się zgodzą. Po prostu. Bez zbędnych namówień oraz próśb. Ba, nawet teraz kiedy wszystkie trzy jechały autobusem do miasta obok Paryża Sende nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Ale na szczęście jest taką osobą, której myśli pędzą jak azjatycki pociąg, więc zaledwie kilka sekund później zaczęła myśleć na jaką atrakcję najpierw pójść. Dziewczyny co prawda zgodziły się tylko na góra trzy, ale to zawsze coś, niż nic nie znaczące "nie". Rzucić nieco światła na mnie Trochę migoczącego światła żeby zobaczyć Pokaż trochę wiary oh proszę Szukam wiary w siebie Krzyki i piski radości dzieci które znalazły się w tym miejscu co one były aż nadto głośne, ale chyba nikomu już to nie przeszkadzało. Gwar wesołego miasteczka co prawda może i był trochę przytłaczający ale da się go znieść. Roxy, Sende i Aurelie zdecydowały się pójść na samochodziki i na kule w wodzie (takie coś ). Najpierw jednak rozejrzały się po parku. Było tu bardzo dużo różnych stoisk z jedzeniem i wiele miejsc do rozrywki, dlatego Sende żałowała, że dziewczyny zgodziły się tylko na dwie atrakcje, ale zawsze lepiej to, niż nic. Dobrze być tak daleko Nagłe wstrząsy mogłyby powstrzymać twoje serce I choć moje serce nie zacznie bić Słyszę twoje serce bijące w ciemności Mimo, że niechętnie, to jednak Roxy i Aurelie musiały przyznać, że fajnie i miło było w taki sposób spędzić czas. Choć oczywiście nie przeznawały się do tego, bo doskonale wiedziały jak Sende zaczęła by waiować i snuć plany na następne wyjście gdyby powiedziały, że było nawet przyjemnie. Mimo wszystko i tak były zadowolone, cała trójka. Cieszyły się z takich chwil, w kótrych nie musiały się o nic martwić i tylko dobrze się bawić. A co do samego parku, Sende nie byłaby sobą gdyby ich nie zaciągnęła jeszcze na jakieś maskotki lub coś do jedzenia. Roxy i Aurelie dlatego dobrze się przygotowały i wzięły ze sobą jeszcze trochę gotówki. Ostatecznie tylko Aurelie wygrała małego pluszaka pandę w rzucaniu do celu, przez co Sende dla żartów jak małe dziecko udawała obrażoną i wypominała jej, że napewno jest spokrewniona z Harrym Poterem i magicznym sposobem oszukiwała. Tym samym wywołała u swoim przyjaciółek uśmiech. Sende miała nadzieje, że ten wypad nie będzie takowym ostatnim Pójdę za tobą wszędzie, gdziekolwiek Znajdę cię gdzieś tam Nie przestane szukać bo nie zasnę dopóki twoje plecy nie będą za mną '' Sende jest tego typu osobą, która przy oglądaniu filmu na wypadek twojego mrugnięciabędzie ci komentowała każdą scenę. Nikogo więc nie zdziwiło, że obdzwoniła wszystkich, w tym Arelie i Roxy, i ogłosiła im nowinę, że spadł pierwszy śnieg. Na wypadek, gdyby ktoś nie miał okna, bo mieszka w piwnicy. Roxy jej dogryzła wymyślając jakąś obelgę w jej stronę, co zabardzo nie poruszylo Sende, bo doskonale znała Roxy i mogła już usłyczeć nie jedno zdanie przez które mikołaj w tym roku nei przyniesie jej prezentów. Aurelie tylko donośnie westchnęła i ze spokojem powiedziała, że ma okno w domu. W tą sobotę, czyli pierwszego Grudnia, ani Roxy, ani Aurelie nie chciały ruszyć się z domu. Jednak zostały nikczemnie zaszantażowane przez Sende, która grożąc, że jeśli z nią nie pójdą się przejść zdradzi , czyli zaspoileruje im koniec ich ulubionej serii książek. Chcąc nie chcąc cała trójka szła sobie spokojnie uliczkami Paryża. Po kilku miutach spaceru i miłej ciszy Sende musiała przerwać rzucając w strone Roxy i Aurelie śnieżkami. Rozpoczęła się walka na śmierć i życie, a może na przemoczone ubrania którą wygrała Roxy. Udało jej się znokautować jej przeciwniczki pomimo wyrównanego poziomu. ''Spadając z dachu Nie ma czasu na jasne strony Jeśli jestem przegrana Przeczytaj te wersy moich ostatnich słów Pójdę za tobą wszędzie, gdziekolwiek Znajdę cię gdzieś tam Nie przestane szukać bo nie zasnę dopóki twoje plecy nie będą za mną Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania